


La riabilitazione di Xanxus

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [20]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Introspection, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Uno dei tanti difficili momenti dei Varia durante la riabilitazione di Xanxus dopo il ghiaccio.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla challenge “Prosthetic Kink Contest!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Fandom: KHR.★ Numero Parole: 589.★ Prompt brevi: 5. Riabilitazione.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n499M4pgc5o.

La riabilitazione di Xanxus

 

Squalo afferrò il braccio metallico e lo lanciò a terra con un urlo, le lacrime gli rigavano il viso. Si appoggiò alla parete singhiozzando rumorosamente.

"VOOOI!" ululò a pieni polmoni. 

Si diede una serie di testate contro la parete e cadde in ginocchio, con una serie di gemiti di dolore. Piegò in avanti la testa e i capelli argentei gli coprirono il viso. Ansimò e strinse gli occhi, si diede la spinta e si rialzò in piedi. Si deterse le lacrime con il braccio e cercò di regolare il respiro.

Raggiunse il braccio di metallo e lo inserì nuovamente alla spalla, strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

Si legò i capelli in una coda di cavallo alta, aprì la porta e uscì dalla stanza. Camminò con passi cadenzati fino al bagno e aprì il mobiletto, prendendo gli antidolorifici. Prese un vassoio d’argento abbandonato sulla lavatrice e vi appoggiò lo scatolino di plastica arancione con il tappo bianco. Vi mise anche delle garze, delle pomate e una forbice. Lasciò il bagno e raggiunse la cucina, riempì un bicchiere di plastica con l’acqua del frigorifero per metà e la mischiò con l’acqua sulla tavola, rendendola tiepida.

Abbandonò la cucina e fece il percorso al contrario, salì le scale e si diresse verso la camera del suo Boss.

Le urla di dolore e i tonfi risuonavano sempre più forti man mano che si avvicinava. Tenne il vassoio con una mano e con quella umana, coperta da un guanto di pelle nera, abbassò la maniglia.

Entrò.

Xanxus era steso nel letto, il viso madido di sudore. Il corpo totalmente ricoperto da cicatrici, indossava solo dei boxer. Urlava di dolore, scalciava e dava testate contro il muro.

Levi, in ginocchio ai piedi del talamo, singhiozzava rumorosamente. Teneva le mani congiunte sulla testa e pregava piano, in latino.

Lussuria cercava, con le mani coperte da dei guanti, di bloccare Xanxus. Ogni volta che lo sfiorava per bloccarlo, il Boss dei Varia ululava di dolore.

< Sta così da quando lo abbiamo tirato fuori dal ghiaccio. Soffre terribilmente > pensò Squalo. Prese la pomata e l’aprì.

“Tienilo fermo, gliela spalmo” ordinò a Lussuria.

Si mise in ginocchio sul letto ed iniziò a massaggiare il corpo muscoloso e abbronzato di Xanxus. Ogni urlo che il suo boss lanciava gli risuonava nelle orecchie, rimbombando.

Lussuria lo guardò in viso e rabbrividì vedendo la sua espressione atona.

Xanxus si sporse di scatto, gli occhi sgranati e bianchi. Ruggì e lo afferrò per la gola, stringendo.

“Ora diminuisce boss. Aspetta” disse gentilmente Squalo.

Levi pregò più rumorosamente e Lussuria indietreggiò, andando a sbattere contro il muro.

Xanxus perse la presa e ricrollò pesantemente sul letto.

Squalo finì di spalmare la pomata ed iniziò a fasciarlo, Xanxus si contraeva. Gli fece cadere in bocca un paio di pillole di antidolorifico e utilizzò l’acqua per aiutarlo a deglutire.

Xanxus tossì rumorosamente, ansimò ed i suoi muscoli si contrassero. Il suo corpo si abbandono, rilassandosi e perse i sensi.

“Dobbiamo resistere fino alla fine della sua riabilitazione. Gli innesti di pelle che gli hai fatto devono attecchire. È stato ibernato in quel ghiaccio per otto anni, questo è il minimo” disse gelido Squalo. Il segno della presa risaltava sul suo collo.

Lussuria cadde in ginocchio.

Squalo fasciò anche il viso di Xanxus e si rialzò dal letto, riprendendo il vassoio.

“VOOOI! Rialzati. I Varia non saranno deboli perché il loro boss non lo è mai stato” ringhiò.

Lussuria scattò nuovamente in piedi, Levi smise di pregare e guardò Squalo uscire dalla stanza.

 

 


	2. Il primo incontro tra Belphegor e Tsuyoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La sofferenza di Belphegor nei confronti della sofferenza di Xanxus.  
> Seguito di ‘La riabilitazione di Xanxus’. Ringrazio ‘bambolinarossa98’ per avermi ispirato l’idea.  
> ★Fandom: KHR.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al ‘Rainy time’ a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 883.  
> ★ Prompt: 5. Tuoni in lontananza.

Il primo incontro tra Belphegor e Tsuyoshi

 

Belphegor osservò sua madre stesa sul letto, Victoria aveva un braccio pallido abbandonato oltre il bordo del letto, tra le dita teneva stretto un bicchiere con un fondo di vino. I corti capelli biondi le ricadevano davanti al viso, il suo trucco pallido si era sciolto facendo vedere le grandi occhiaie viola-nere che le segnavano gli occhi chiusi, il suo respiro pesante era spezzato da gemiti e bassi rantoli.

Oltre il vetro della finestra c’erano dei lampi che illuminavano periodicamente tutta la stanza di riflessi azzurrini.

Belphegor la raggiunse con le gambe tremanti e le sfilò il bicchiere dalla mano, raggiunse un tavolo e ve lo appoggiò di sopra, accanto a una serie di carte.

< Mammon prende per sé tutte le missioni quando gli altri sono impegnati con il boss. Sembrano tutti diventati utili, in questa casa non ci sono altro che silenzi. Posso sentire il ticchettio della pioggia sui vetri rimbombare tutt’intorno.

La gioia di aver salvato il loro scopo nella vita, si esprime in singhiozzi e pianti celati > pensò. Scivolò fuori dalla stanza, dopo aver spinto la porta, percorrendo il corridoio sulle punte dei piedi, tenendo il capo tra le spalle.

Il salmodiare in latino di Leviathan si faceva sempre più forte, man mano che ci si avvicinava alla camera da letto del Boss dei Varia.

Belphegor appoggiò la mano sullo stipite della porta e si affacciò, vedendo che Xanxus che gridava, steso nel letto. Le lenzuola erano macchiate, la pelle del boss era annerita, segnata dalle piaghe, solcata da sangue e pus.

Lussuria era intento a innestare ciocche di capelli more sulla testa di Xanxus, mentre Squalo gli posava un delicato bacio sulle labbra, pulendogli il viso dal sangue con un fazzolettino.

Belphegor indietreggiò e si allontanò, camminò lungo il corridoio con sguardo chino, le iridi azzurre erano liquide dietro la sua frangetta bionda, raggiunse il teletrasportatore alimentato a fiamme e lo attraversò. Chiuse gli occhi e visualizzò la meta, apparendo attraverso il teletrasportatore nella casa Giapponese dei Cavallone. Si acquattò a terra e, silenziosamente, raggiunse una finestra, balzò sul davanzale, l’aprì e la utilizzò per abbandonare la casa.

Le gocce di pioggia gli ticchettavano sul viso e gli sferzavano il viso.

< La pioggia qui è diversa, sa di salsedine e di mare. Mi fa sentire più protetto, mi fa soffrire di meno di quella casa, che assomiglia così tanto alle lacrime celate del Capitano > pensò Belphegor. Percorse un vicolo abbandonato, passando accanto a un gatto nascosto sotto uno scatolone fradicio. Si allontanò, sentendo i propri passi risuonare sopra il ticchettio della pioggia, ad ogni fragore del tuono era scosso da tremiti.

< Sento come se fosse l’oceano ad avvolgermi qui, proteggendomi >.  Raggiunse la strada principale e si fermò sotto un lampione che illuminava di luce soffusa l’ambiente circostante.

I tuoni in lontananza si facevano sempre più forti, mentre la pioggia aumentava.

Belphegor s’incise il polso con uno dei suoi pugnali, lì dove c’erano già dei segni candidi, guardò il sangue sgorgare.

_Il sangue colava lungo il viso di Xanxus, la pelle era completamente bruciata e distrutta sulla sua guancia, lì dove si vedeva il bianco dei denti._

Belphegor s’intinse l’indice nel sangue e si disegnò sul viso una serie di cicatrici, l’odore del sangue gli punse le narici e sentì un’eccitazione risalirgli lungo tutto il corpo, gettò indietro la testa e scoppiò a ridere sguaiatamente, venendo scosso da tremiti. I capelli gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso, gocciolando gocce d’acqua, altre gli scivolavano lungo i vestiti, la maglietta a righe gli ricadeva larga, sentiva le gambe tremare. Fece roteare il pugnale e vide il proprio riflesso nella lama metallica.

“Puoi sentirmi, pioggia? Capirai il mio dolore e verrai con me a proteggere il mio Boss? Per una nostra mancanza finì sotto ghiaccio, ora sta tornando alla vita. Ci aiuterai a fargliela vivere?” domandò con voce tremante. Fu colto da un capogiro e utilizzò un suo fazzoletto per fasciarsi il polso, entrò in un negozietto fatto in legno.

< L’unica cosa che lenisce il mio dolore è uccidere Hitman, cercare colui che guidava il camion che mi ha portato via Tony > pensò. Infilò una mano in tasca e guardò una mappa. < Secondo quanto mi hanno detto, uno dei migliori si trova proprio qui. Visto che questa è la cittadina in cui più si è visto quel camion, potrebbe essere lui >. Entrò e sgranò gli occhi, rimanendo incantato dal volo di una decina di coltelli, Tsuyoshi li lanciava e se li passava da una mano all’altra, utilizzandolo per tagliare il pesce per il sushi.

< No, non può essere un simile artista. Non si abbasserebbe a utilizzare un camion > pensò. Raggiunse un sedile e si diede la spinta, accomodandosi.

“Taki’s sushi, buonasera” salutò Tsuyoshi, guardando il giovane in viso.

< Potrebbe avere l’età di Taki. Cosa ci fa in giro a quest’ora? > pensò.

“Vuoi un po’ di latte?” gli domandò.

“Posso avere anche del sushi al salmone? Se lo fa lei, però. _Shishishi_ ” disse Belphegor.

“Certo” lo rassicurò Tsuyoshi. < Ha anche i gusti di mio figlio > pensò.

< I tuoni qui sembrano ancora più lontani, così come il dolore, ma la protezione la sento più forte. Come se l’odore di questo posto fosse a sua volta rassicurante > rifletté Belphegor.

 


End file.
